Because of the Burning Refrigerator
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Inspired by a Deviantart picture that I fell in love with.


**This was inspired by a SUPER CUTE picture on Deviantart with the exact wording: "Hey Robin, Miss Martian caught the refrigerator on fire again, so I need to borrow your-." "I-I don't know if it makes you feel any better Rob, but you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen-." "GET OUT! D8" So if you see it on Deviantart, favorite it and tell them thanks for making this fic possible.**

**Because of the Burning Refrigerator**

It wasn't often that all five of the ex-sidekicks were all in Mount Justice, actually using the rooms there provided for them. Nearly all of the other members had another home to return to.

Robin was at Mount Justice because Batman was away on a mission and he didn't want to stay home alone with Alfred. M'gann (or Megan) had to stay at Mount Justice because her Uncle J'onn (or John) was away with Batman on a mission. Wally just stayed because he wanted to stay with the team. He didn't want to miss out on anything that might happen. Superboy lived at Mount Justice so he didn't have a choice. Kaldur usually stayed in Mount Justice, but tonight he was required to stay because Aqualad was off with the others.

As usual, the team of ex-sidekicks weren't informed of where their mentors were, but like this sentence infers, they were used to that. At the moment, everyone was sitting around, bored out of their minds. Like usual, Megan was trying to cook dinner again. She had the recipe book out, trying to remember some of the ingredients on the page before heading to the refrigerator to get them. Superboy sat at one of the stools that lined the kitchen counter, watching her. There was nothing else for him to do. That's what he had convinced himself.

Wally was trying to set up the X-Box 360 to the TV, with great difficulty. He wasn't one for electronic smarts. He was more of a sciency guy. Kaldur and Robin weren't in the room, as always. Robin was in his room, as he always was, and Kaldur was off wherever fish boys go to do whatever fish boys do. **[1] **Wally let out what had to be his fourth groan of anger, but he was too proud to ask for help. Besides, Megan and Superboy knew just as much as he did about the matter. He knew that Robin would know, but he didn't want to ask Robin for help yet.

Wally looked at the wires in his hands and his brain nearly exploded. He groaned again and peered behind the TV in agitation. There was a sea of wires and a few hidden plug-ins, deep within the wreckage. He set a hand to his forehead, lifting the few bangs he had from his forehead. His head pounded as he looked around frantically. There had to be _some_ way that he could plug it in so he could play Black Ops. He desperately needed to take out his frustration on computerized enemies.

Wally took a dramaticised deep breath and plunged within the wreckage behind the TV and fought off the dangerous wild wires and managed to get the X-Box hooked up, or so he hoped. He dashed out of the way of the opposing wires, brushing away a few cobwebs and hit the power button on the X-Box. To his relief, it turned green. He stood up and screamed in relief.

"OH MY GOD! YES!" he cried, doing a strange happy dance, his green eyes filled with relief.

Superboy raised an eyebrow at him and Megan failed to hide a small laugh before turning her attention back to the food she was supposed to be cooking. Snatching up the X-Box controller, Wally planted himself on the couch, kicked up his feet and signed into his X-Box Live account: SpeedsterII. The name was not of his creation, but of his uncle's, but that didn't matter to him. He just logged in and turned on the game, resuming story mode where he had been stuck for a while. For some reason, he found it really hard to escape the prison. He kept getting shot by someone he could never see in time. This time he was determined.

He let out a medieval cackle as the first sign of blood was shown on the screen. He was so ready for this. He was going to make sure that Alex Mason and Reznov **[2] **escaped this prison. He wasn't sure why Reznov was there, but he knew that Alex Mason sure didn't deserve it. Besides, he wanted to know what the hell those TV screens had to do with anything. He kept his eyes wide and peeled, waiting to see the shooter. Then, to his surprise, he saw the shooter just in time and made a large effort to kill him. The second that guy collapsed to the ground, he let out another cry of happiness. Now the escape would be so easy.

He never got past that though. A sharp, feminine scream filled his ears and he dropped his controller in surprise and got shot by another guard. He let out a scream of anger and turned around to see why there had been a scream. Wally's eyes widened, but he wasn't surprised. The refrigerator was on fire… again. Miss Martian was cowering in the corner, screaming in fear, hiding from it. She was terribly afraid of fires. Superboy was furiously pounding on the fire with his fists. Wally sighed and dashed down the hall to Robin's room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Robin," he called.

He gently pushed open the door as he continued.

"Megan caught the refrigerator on fire again and I need to borrow your…" his voice gave out when he saw Robin.

His heart stopped for half a second. Robin was standing there, his glasses and mask both off, just seeming to have changed into his civvies. Robin's eyes widened and he blushed heavily almost instantly. Wally did too.

"Oh my God," he whispered, excitement lacing his voice.

Robin's blue eyes shone with fear and he hurried to cover his eyes with his hands, his blush outshining his hands.

"I-I don't know if it makes you feel any better Rob, but you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen-," Wally said, right before a towel was thrown in his face.

"Get out!" Robin screamed in panic, scrambling to find his sunglasses or his mask.

Wally was thrown back a bit by the towel, but he simply removed it and tossed it to the floor.

"Dude, I'm serious, I don't see why you keep those things covered up," Wally continued.

Seconds later, a fire extinguisher was thrown towards his head. He quickly jumped back and caught it.

"Thanks Rob," he told the blue eyed teen, before speeding off to the kitchen.

Robin threw his sunglasses over his eyes, panic still running through him. His eyes immediately shot towards his communicator which sat on his dresser.

_Batman's going to know! He's going to call and yell at me! Batman knows all_ he thought, a shiver running down his spine.

The communicator was silent though. Robin sighed in relief and walked over to his doorway to pick up the towel. Then his communicator went off. Robin's eyes widened again and he tore out of the room, following Wally the best he could.

**Yes, all inspired by a Deviantart picture. It's in my favorites on Deviantart, as well as some… well, Robin/Wally pictures that I support dearly (: My name on there is the same as here!**

**-FrankandJoe3**

**[1] Sorry, just not Kaldur's biggest fan as of recently so of course I'm going to be racist to him. Sorry. Just be lucky I didn't call him a black fish boy because I had that in the original version. **

**[2] Sorry if I spelt Reznov wrong. I don't know if it's Reznov or Reznof. **


End file.
